


Teaspoon of Espresso

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Ichigo and Kisuke went on a date to an Informants cafe because why not, M/M, POV Outsider, Perceived large age difference, Which is smaller than the actual one, author’s headcanons, because Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Ochi Misato was, if not fully enjoying the walk, then at least semi-looking forward to seeing her sister, despite said sister’s Informant status/occupation.She really wasn’t expecting to see one of her (secretly favorite) students walking down into the not quite nice side of town with an older man she’s never seen before.She certainly didn’t expect them to be going to the same Informant cafe she meets Mitsue at every so often.(Mitsue, you can stop saying she’s stalking them any time now.)(Day 4: Outsider POV)





	Teaspoon of Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach
> 
> Also I’m posting from my phone, so that’s fun. I’ll try and come back and clean things up later, but I’m running out of time to make today.
> 
> Responses should come either tomorrow, Sunday, or Monday, as I try not to die from homework and attempt to sing somewhat decently in my performances tomorrow night and Saturday.
> 
> Regarding the underaged warning: Ichigo is 17 in this, and while nothing explicit happens, or is really even implied to have occurred, I’m hedging my bets here and erring on the side of safety. (Also this is like. In January, or something, between the Fullbrings and the Quincy because they need down time.)

* * *

It’s winter break and Ochi Misato has no interest in seeing most of her students outside of the class room and the school day in general, and certainly not during a break. The kids are generally wonderful, but they’re also her job, and she’s not inclined to take anymore of that home with her than she has to. Kurosaki, along with most of his friends, however, is someone she’d make an exception for.

Especially given that she knows he’s only relatively recently made up with Sado, after some kind of falling out with all of his friends after that weird week in January nearly two and a half years ago.

(Although, if she’s being honest, since Kurosaki and his friends came to Karakura high there’s almost always been something happening. Weird transfer students, constant bathroom breaks — and really, no one, and certainly not a group, have such coordinated brakes unless there’s something going on.

But they never told her about it, so she let it lie.

She regrets that, a little, when Sado, Inoue, and Ishida kept running out and left Kurosaki behind for a year and a half.)

So to say that she’s surprised to see Kurosaki out and about with an older man she’s never seen before isn’t....she won’t think _weird_ , but suspicious, and odd, certainly. Given the fact that she’s never seen the man before, and for all that Karakura is a city it’s still quite small, she’s not exactly reassured.

That she’s sticking to the not quite right (but not quite wrong) side of the tracks doesn’t exactly help her concern, especially since this part is where the informants frequent, her sister among them.

The fact that Kurosaki can definitely take care of himself is a comfort, but fists are different than trust, or a heart.

But Misato doesn’t know the situation — for all she knows, Kurosaki is taking around a family friend and showing him places to avoid or something. Heck, he could be showing an uncle where’s he’s fought a particularly nasty bunch of thugs.

It’s not likely, though it’s possible.

So, she doesn’t quite...follow them, but they do happen to be going in the same direction (so if she takes a street or two differently from how she normally goes to visit Mitsue, what of it? She ends up at the same cafe she normally does).

It’s bizarre watching the two of them.

Kurosaki is different, these days, and while he seems much more comfortable and much less depressed than he was for the entirety of his second year, he’s still not particularly relaxed.

But now he is. The man he’s with is too — explaining with increasing enthusiasm about something or another.

...and holy shit, the kid can _actually_  smile, even if it’s at someone she’s not sure he should be associating with. Good to know.

Of course, this is when her sister shows up.

“Heeeey, Earth to Misa-nee-chan!”

Misato blinks, realizing that, yes, she really should’ve expected her sister to be there because she nearly walked in to her when she tried getting her attention earlier. Apparently.

“Hi, Mitsu-chan.”

“What’s got you all preoccupied? One of your kids causing problems? One of your favorites up to something? I haven’t heard anything about something going down at Karakura High, so it can’t be that bad, and most of your favorites haven’t done anything fun or unusual in a while. That Ishida kid did take out a whole group of thugs the other day though — I guess Kurosaki or Sado must’ve given him tips. Probably Kurosaki given the way he took them out with a pipe.”

And this is why Misato only meets with her sister once every few months and tried not to be preoccupied when she does.

“No, I just...saw one of my students on my way here and I was trying to think of what reason they had to come to this part of town,” Misato replies, rubbing her temple with her forefinger and thumb.

“Oh, which one! Are they here? I bet they — did you _seriously_  just follow Kurosaki to this cafe?”

“It’s not following if he was literally walking in front of me the whole way since Higashi-douri,” Misato mutters.

“Besides, he’s with a weird older guy I’ve never seen before.”

Mitsu-chan gives her a sideways glance as she subtly checks around the room.

“This guy wearing green clothes from like. The early 1900’s, a bucket hat and geta, and carrying a cane he doesn’t seem to need?”

“See? Weird, older guy.”

“Nee-chan, that’s Urahara Kisuke. He runs a candy store, and while he always has good information, no one’s willing to cross him.”  
Misato’s teacher senses are tingling.

“Oh?”

Mitsu-chan rolls her eyes.

“Oh, nothing too bad. He just dodged around and kicks their asses to the curb, and dumps them off either at the house of their Oyabun, the police station, or the house of the head of the police station. It’s really more humiliating than anything, and the guys around here are pretty good natured about it. It’s a good test to knock the arrogance out of a lot of the younger kids.”

Well, it sounds like it — a wiry-looking, middle-aged foreigner kicking the snot out of a bunch of punks and wannabes? That’s practically free training right there!

But right now Misato is more concerned with how those two are tucked away in a corner of the cafe (she might not be as good as her sister, for the simple face that she doesn’t, usually, need it for her own survival, but Misato isn’t bad at casing an entire room in a glance), because Kurosaki’s back is to her, but that doesn’t mean she can’t see the side of the table where they’re holding hands.

...Yeah, she’s concerned.

But she’s also not about to try and take on a guy who can beat whole groups of people (and hey, maybe that’s how those two _met_ , what does she know?), so Misato holds her tongue and her seat, and let’s things develop from there.

Mitsu-chan is more than happy to play distraction, catching her up on a number of things she’s missed in the past half a year.

(But in the back of Misato’s head, she doesn’t wonder if she shouldn’t put in a call to Kurosaki Isshin, about the strange man his son is, or at least seems to be, dating. The man may be a complete spazz, but he is Kurosaki’s father.

On the other hand, his father clearly knows what’s up with whatever thing Kurosaki, Sado, Ishida, and Inoue are involved with, since he’s made no comment about his son’s many absences, so maybe he wouldn’t have anything to say about Kurosaki and ‘Urahara Kisuke,’ if that’s his real name and not merely the one he uses, here.)

Kurosaki seems happy, though, and he and Urahara leave before Mitsue finishes her information deluge, he spots her and give her a sheepish smile and wave.

She raises an eyebrow at him and smirks. They’ll definitely be having a conversation about this, at least.

‘Urahara,’ on the other hand meets her eyes squarely and gives her a surprising solemn nod.

Hm, maybe it isn’t as bad as a part of her fears.

She stares him down for a few extra seconds in return, but does nod back to him before he and Kurosaki leave.

(She’s still having that conversation, though. And making the phone call just to be sure.)

* * *

Bonus:  
“Kisuke!”

“Yes, Isshin?”

“I just got the weirdest call from my son’s homeroom teacher.”

“Oh?”

“She seemed to think you’re dating my son. And that you beat up punks from both the police station and crime lords.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, like I said, a stance call. I set her straight though, said you were just teaching Ichigo how to hold his own in a fight.”

“Ah...”

That’s when a third voice joins the conversation.

“Oyaji, I’ve been dating Kisuke for three months.”

“WHAT!”

* * *

haha just made the deadline for today! ٩(^‿^)۶

kudos, comments, and conceit accepted!

~Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Mitsue gets her name from the fact that, at least as far as I’ve ever been told, family first names in Japanese tend to have a specific radicle (component of the kanji like, for example sun 「日」) in common. I’m way too lazy to go quite that far, so I just gave Mitsue the same beginning kanji as Misato (at least according to the wiki, so it’s 美津江 and 美諭 respectively). Kubo kinda seems to use this with Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu’s names but yeah. Idk, this is just my experience with this.
> 
> Also Higsshi-douri is basically “east street.” Enjoy my code switching brain.


End file.
